


Ghosts

by NohrianxScum



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohrianxScum/pseuds/NohrianxScum





	Ghosts

It takes one to know one, they say.

Diederich knew that to be true, because he could recognise the haunted eyes of someone who came too close to Vincent anywhere. He saw them for the first time in a mirror. He wouldn’t call it love. One doesn’t love the air they’re breathing. He didn’t love Vincent, but the truth was, that the man seemed to fill a place in Diederich’s life that he didn’t know was empty.

The second time he found the eyes in the pale, elegant face of Rachel’s sister, Angelina. She was attractive in a cold, calculated way and he knew she knew that to love Vincent was to abandon all hope. They never talked.

The third time it was baron Kelvin, even though something seemed different that time, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. Madness, as he found out later. It didn’t surprise him.

The same was repeated over and over again, like a bad joke. He never said it aloud, wondering whether Vincent himself paid any attention to the wasteland of mournful eyes he left behind. He knew it. He did not know. He had to know. How could he know?

Diederich never visited Vincent’s grave. Perhaps it would have given him closure, perhaps he would be free once again.

He got up from the armchair and walked over to the window overlooking the vast gardens of his castle, watching the first snowflakes descend silently on the ground. His eyes were still haunted, but he wasn’t ready to part with the ghosts behind them.

Not yet.


End file.
